


Tolerance

by MK_Yujji



Series: The MisAdventures of DBSK and Chibi-Ho [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/pseuds/MK_Yujji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Changmin has his breaking point...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ a very, very long time ago.

“No.”

Tears welled up in childish eyes. The little boy’s chin and lips began quivering.

A lesser man would have given in immediately under the onslaught of pathetic cuteness, but Changmin was no one’s pushover - not even his impossibly cute, impossibly tiny band leader. 

“Please?”

“No,” he repeated, his voice more forceful. There was a limit to what he was willing to suffer through for anybody.

Then the three year old sniffled slightly and turned away as if to hide his upset.

Changmin snorted and looked away, but another soft sniffle brought his attention back around to Yunho.

Tiny shoulders shook slightly, but other than the occasional sniffling sound, there was no noise at all and he was suddenly reminded of Yunho’s tendency to hide in the bathroom when he was upset rather than let them see him fall apart.

He bit his lip and waivered. That something so simple should garner such upset now....

Even his sisters hadn’t ever managed to make him feel like such a complete ass. His resistence melted away. “Oh fine.”

There was a pause and Yunho half looked over his shoulder, face turned just enough that Changmin could see that there was actual wetness on the boy’s cheeks. “Ok?”

Changmin rolled his eyes and sighed. “Ok.”

The huge smile that blossomed did not give him warm fuzzies. Not at all. Neither did the sudden hug and sloppy kiss that got pressed against his cheek or the sing-songy thank you’s. 

“Oh shut up and get off me so I can turn the stupid thing on.”

The happy wiggling didn’t quite erupt into full out cheers, but Changmin suspected it was a near thing. 

A few minutes later, he settled back down and let Yunho clamor into his lap. He sighed and ruffled the boy’s hair. If Yunho noticed through the intense focus he’d tuned into the television, he didn’t give any indication.

Obnoxious music made Changmin wrinkle his nose and tug at the silky strands. “When we get you back to normal, you’d _better_ remember how much torture I put myself through for you.”

Because really, a month of all you can eat buffet style dinners and extra long free weekends was the least of what he deserved for having to suffer through hours of stupid purple dinosaurs.

~*~*~*~.  
 _fin_


End file.
